


confessions at sunset

by lesmiserablol



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: Zuko and Sokka's first "I love you".
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 453





	confessions at sunset

Zuko tries his best not to stomp out of the final meeting of the day, still feeling irritated from dealing with so many stubborn people. It's been a difficult week, but now that it's over he feels like he can breathe for the first time all day. 

His steps quicken as he thinks of who he gets to spend the rest of the evening with, but the smile on his face falls as he walks into his empty bedroom. He’s about to leave when he stops, noticing the differences in the room from the way he left it in the morning. It looks like someone picked up a little bit - the sheets are tucked in more nicely than he usually does them, his bedside table isn’t as cluttered, and there’s a vase of flowers on his bookshelf that hadn’t been there before. He smiles as he recognizes the Fire Lilies, Sokka’s favorites. 

He makes his way to the kitchens next, and the cooks smile at him as he walks in. 

“Firelord Zuko,” one of them, Azasi, greets warmly. “You missed dinner, but your friend prepared a plate for you.” 

She brings out a serving of komodo chicken and rice and Zuko smiles on the outside while internally he feels his heart soar. He takes a seat at the table in the corner, his go-to eating spot when he doesn’t want to be disturbed or when he doesn’t have much time. He doesn’t realize how hungry he is until he starts eating, and within a few minutes he finishes his plate and leaves after thanking the cooks. 

He walks confidently toward the garden, certain of what will be waiting for him when he gets there. Sure enough, a familiar figure is sitting by the turtle duck pond, feeding the animals bread crumbs. 

Zuko smiles and takes a seat on the grass next to him. “Hey you.”

"Hey!" Sokka beams and meets Zuko halfway in a quick kiss. “I was wondering why the sun was already starting to set, but now I know it's just shying away from the competition.”

Zuko laughs, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Have I ever told you how incredibly cheesy you are?”

“Only a hundred times. How was your day?” he asks. Zuko sighs, and Sokka chuckles. “That bad?”

“It was a little long. By the end I was getting frustrated, but thankfully I have a wonderful boyfriend who helped cheer me up.”

“Is that so?” Sokka hums. “Tell me more about this amazing boyfriend of yours.”

“He’s very thoughtful, he knows me so well, he’s more beautiful than all the Fire Lilies in the world, and the best way to his heart is through his stomach,” Zuko tells him. “Thank you for the room. And the food.”

“You’re welcome. I didn’t have much to do today and I know it's been a stressful week, so I wanted to do something for you. Did you make it to the library?” 

“No, I should’ve thought of that. What’s in there?”

“I found the most amazing book on dragons! I just know you’ll love it," Sokka answers, his excitement apparent in his voice. "I left it on your desk for you.”

Zuko lifts his head from Sokka's shoulder to get a good view of his face. “I can’t wait.”

“And then I came here, I wasn’t sure if you would be done in time for our tradition of feeding these little guys so I got a head start. Oh! That reminds me, I carved you this!"

Sokka pulls out a piece of wood from his pocket and places it in Zuko’s palm. He is watching him hesitantly, and Zuko looks from him to the carving. At first glance, it could blend in with a pile of lumpy rocks, but he gasps as he notices the details in the shell and the tiny little beak. 

“You carved me a turtle duck,” he says softly. 

Sokka beams. “Yeah! Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Zuko says honestly, holding it to his chest. “I love it so much, Sokka. Thank you.” 

Sokka stares at him for a few moments, jumping slightly when one of the hungry turtle ducks nips at his finger. 

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry,” he laughs, tossing some crumbs on the grass. “Here,” he says to Zuko, pouring some bread crumbs in Zuko’s palm. A few more approach them and start eating out of their hands. 

Zuko looks over to watch Sokka as he beams at the baby turtle ducks gathered around him. The sun has just set but the still golden sky casts a warm light over him, and Zuko takes in the sparkle in his eyes, the tenderness of his smile, the pieces of hair falling out of his wolf tail. He glances at the carved turtle duck in his lap and then back to Sokka.

“I love you.”

Sokka's eyes turn to his quickly, looking as surprised as Zuko feels before his face breaks into a wide grin. “You do?” he asks, and his voice is so soft that it makes Zuko fall in love with him all over again. 

Zuko nods. They only started officially dating a couple of weeks ago (after a few months of mutual pining), but he’s always known he loves Sokka. There’s no doubt about it, and there is no doubt in his mind that he will be in love with Sokka for the rest of his life. “Yes. I do.”

“That works out wonderfully, because I definitely love you, too,” he responds, and Zuko finds himself smiling back so much that his face hurts. 

“What a coincidence,” he says quietly, and he doesn’t realize he’s leaning in again until Sokka moves forward to meet his lips in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know if you liked it :)
> 
> I have a [main tumblr](https://lesmiserablol.tumblr.com/) and an [Avatar the Last Airbender blog](https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
